Episode 22: Hauptmans Hijinks
This is a limbo episode of the GEOAdventures. Plot In a palace of ice, a well equipped and rugged figure enters. There to escort the individual is Brandon who goes over to Dr. Nora to tell her of the visitor. Dr. Nora thinks to herself briefly as to who it might be until enthusiastically telling Brandon to let him in. Brandon comes over and brings him to Dr. Nora. Meeting Nora now is Dr. Hauptman, currently paid by Nora to help her defeat her arch nemesis: Boil and the GEOAdventurers. Dr. Hauptman, cool like his weaponry, expresses his desire for this to be the earnest challenge he was told about and getting paid handsomely to extinguish. Dr. Nora affirms her distaste for Boil and the GEOAdventurers and suggests that they are the hardest opponents he could ever be paid to defeat. Dr. Hauptman reassures Nora that he will not lose with the increasingly cold winter weather on his side and asks her where his fight is. Nora briefly educates Dr. Hauptman on the location of the Monotoli Building and wishes him luck. Hauptman leaves silently. Afterwards, Brandon finds himself impressed with Dr. Noras new help, asking Dr. Nora who this person was. Dr. Nora proudly describes Dr. Hauptman a doctor as well as bounty hunter and one of her most accomplished colleagues in the past. Meanwhile in the Monotoli building, its now closing time and the satisfied Pasquale congratulates the GEOAdventurers on another job well done, as he dismisses them from their current work. Dr. Hauptman, hidden in camouflaged snow, witnesses the GEOAdventurers get out of the Monotoli Building from the Pasquales Pizza Palazzo entrance for the day and silently snickers. As the GEOAdventurers sleep comfortably Dr. Hauptman wreaks havoc in the Monotoli Building diverting the electricity in the Monotoli Building to hidden air conditioners, making the building, but most especially Pasquales Pizza Palazzo cold in particular because, "How can you make pizza with no heat." Dr. Hauptman cackles as he proudly eyes his handiwork and leaves for the night. On the next day, the GEOAdventurers assemble once again to the Monotoli Building and go in. The cold within Pasquales Pizza Palazzo is brutal but in the context of the recently colder weather the GEOAdventurers assumed Pasquale forgot to turn the thermostat on. In a span of 20 minutes, the cold starts becoming unbearable and gradually the GEOAdventurers are freezing. Boil in particular starts to realize something is off with this cold and Boil searches around the building for a source of this cold. Spying on the group is Dr. Hauptman, who eyes an opportunity for a one on one fight with Boil. Boil eventually finds an enigmatic machine hidden in one of the more enigmatic areas of the building. Feeling the machine out, Boil realizes this machine is not only the source of the cold but that he has dealt with this machine before. In little time Dr. Hauptman comes in and congratulates Boil on his discovery. Boil throws basic fire magic at him that Dr. Hauptman hides behind with a minishield. Dr. Hauptman immediately brings out the snow sword causing Boil to shout "ITS BOILING TIME!!" Boil fights Dr. Hauptman with what looks like a extremely hot sword made originally like a ruler. The fighting is intense causing Dr. Hauptman to strenuously use wind magic to make what looks like a tornado. Before Boil has to bear the brunt of the storm, a projectile comes weakening the storm and giving Boil enough to drown it with his own attack. With GEO there to help Boil, Dr. Hauptman is livid that his planned one on one could not happen and promptly leaves with the help of a mist ball. As the mist settles the other GEOAdventures and Pasquale come in causing Boil and to a lesser extent, GEO explain everything that just happened. In the face of Noras ever increasing power, the GEOAdventurers resolve to take the fight to Dr. Noras base: The Crystal Palace. Category:To do